Add A Little Spice
by Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears
Summary: [OOC perhaps] Yaoi warning! Ryou and Bakura's relationship seems to be a little bit on the dull side lately, and who better to help than little Yugi? XD [RxB] Oneshot.


Title: Add A Little Spice

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Ryou and Bakura's relationship seems to be a little bit on the dull side lately, and who better to help than little Yugi? XD Oneshot.

"blah"- speech

_Blah -thoughts_

**23984623492364923846295163458134695817364598731465914561941563498563495**

"Go fish," Yugi said as he sat at the table, staring at his hand.

Ryou, sitting across from him, picked up a card from the pile and sighed.

"So how are things going between you and Bakura? Got any fours?" Yugi asked casually.

"Go fish. Things haven't really been that great actually," Ryou replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems a bit…uninterested lately. He says 'the same thing all the time' is boring. Got any kings?"

"Well then why don't you spice things up a little bit?" Yugi asked, tossing over his king of hearts. "It always works on Yami."

"What do you mean "spice things up"?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I think we're going to have to take you on a shopping trip," Yugi said with a grin.

"Shopping where? And what do you mean by 'we'?"

**2349587249857298562498562394362948264297364239856029169591651958615195**

"No way," Ryou stated firmly.

"Oh come on Ryou, it'll be fun," Yugi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and Bakura's sure to love it," Malik chimed in.

The three hikaris were currently standing outside Victoria's Secret. Malik and Yugi were desperately trying to get Ryou inside, and, naturally, he was doing his best to refuse. But of course, being Ryou, he eventually gave in. They wandered throughout the store, Ryou feeling slightly embarrassed and out of place.

"Here Ryou, try these on!" Malik exclaimed as both boys came running up to him with a handful of rather, er, risqué outfits. Ryou blushed at the thought of wearing such things, but he eventually agreed to try them on. Well, the ones that weren't completely see-through at least.

"I don't know you guys. I don't think this looks this great," Ryou said warily from behind the dressing curtain.

"Come on Ryou, let us see!"

"Yeah, I bet you look fine."

"Okay, but this is the last one I'm trying on," the albino teen stated as he walked out from behind the curtain. He watched as Malik and Yugi both stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wow…" Malik finally managed to say.

Ryou was blushing madly at his friends' stares. "Does it look okay?" he asked nervously.

"It looks great on you Ryou!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Great? It looks better than great! It's amazing, spectacular, wondrous, magnificent, unbelievable-"

"Okay Malik, I think he gets it," Yugi cut in.

"Ryou, if you and Bakura weren't dating I'd totally jump you right now because that outfit makes you look so **hot!**" the Egyptian continued.

"Um, thanks….I think…" Ryou said nervously.

He changed back into his regular clothes and purchased that new outfit. He quickly thanked Yugi and Malik, who was still drooling, and rushed home.

_I can't wait to see what Bakura thinks. I hope he likes it!_

**3984645936598265475645982652658947538562487524692846327843694326**

Ryou shut the front door behind him and announced his presence. He heard something that sounded vaguely like a 'hello' coming from the bedroom. He wandered inside and found Bakura laying on the bed, watching television from across the room.

"Hey 'Kura. How was your day?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"Fine," Bakura mumbled, mesmerized by the TV.

"I went shopping with Yugi and Malik. I even bought a new outfit," Ryou said, hoping to catch Bakura's interest.

"Mmm hmm," the yami muttered, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hmph!" Ryou said, annoyed. He turned around and headed towards the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. He stepped inside, shopping bag in hand, and slammed the door behind him. Ryou emerged a moment later, wearing his new lingerie.

"Hey Bakura, what do you think of my new outfit?" he called over to his lover seductively.

Bakura looked over at his lighter half and his jaw dropped. Ryou stood before him in a beautiful black lace garter set, attaching to a pair or matching underwear that happened to be very, _very_, short. Covering his chest was a black lace see-through corset top, tied up with thin black ribbons.

Bakura turned off the television and got up off the bed slowly, as if drawn in by a magnetic force. Ryou walked over to him and Bakura immediately grabbed him and tossed him down on the bed, hurriedly climbing on top of the smaller boy. Ryou giggled as his darker half began undoing his top and placing soft kisses down his chest as he went.

_I guess Yugi was right, a little spice is good for a relationship._

Owari.

**4329462392659283693653985643287563465873623756496573645956398563953**

Use your imagination kiddies. -winkwink-


End file.
